Ghosts (The Fog)
The Ghosts are the main antagonists of the 1980 horror film The Fog. Story Blake, a wealthy captain with leprosy was sailing with his crew in his clipper ship (clippers are considered to be the fastest type of ship at the time: carrying crews numbering from eleven to fifty, but generally between twenty and thirty. But there are a few modified clippers meant to be passenger ships that can carry crews up to 100) the Elizabeth Dane were sailing near the coast of the United States on April 21, 1880 (it is never said if it is either the east or west coast) at night in a dense fog in search of a place to establish a colony near Antonio Bay. He leads the ship to a beacon they see. However they discover too late that it was a false beacon. The ship crashes into the rocks and sinks, killing everyone on board. The group responsible (the town's founder) plundered the ship, and through their greed and disgust, the church and the town was founded with the stolen gold. 100 years later, Father Malone finds the journal that belonged to his grandfather after a large piece of stone falls. Malone discovers that his grandfather was one of the plunderers of the Elizabeth Dane. Suddenly a mysterious glowing fog appears out of nowhere and is discovered by three fisherman who where on their boat doing late night fishing. They discover that the fog contains a clipper ship and unknowingly the ghosts of Blake and his crew wishing revenge on the 100th anniversary of their deaths. Blake and his crew claim three fishermen's lives. The next morning, Stevie Wayne, a woman who runs the town's local radio, is given a piece of driftwood by her son, Andy. The wood has the word "DANE" on it. Stevie then takes it to her radio station in a lighthouse and sets it right next to a tape recorder and she begins to record her broadcast. The wood begins to mysteriously seep water, which in turn causes the tape recorder to short out, much to Stevie's surprise. Suddenly, the recorder plays Blake's voice, in he states he wishes revenge. The wood then says "6 MUST DIE" before bursting to flames. Stevie manages to put out the fire, but the wood once again says "DANE". Blake later manages to posses the corpse of Baxter, one of the fishermen who scares Elizabeth Solley, a hitchhiker who runs off. Elizabeth and her accomplices return to discover that Baxter was the third victim. Blake and his crew attempt to kill the final three the next night. They successfully cut off power, and telephone communication to prevent people from calling for help. The ghosts manage to kill Andy's babysitter and Dan, who is Stevie's fellow DJ. Blake himself heads to the church with several crew members to confront Malone who is the descendant of one of the original six murderers of Elizabeth Dane's crews. Malone, Nick, Solley, and Andy (who each survived their attacks from ghosts) along with Kathy Williams and Sandy Fadel, discovered earlier that the part of the stolen gold was turned to the cross. Meanwhile, Stevie was at the lighthouse, waging her own life-or-death struggle against a pair of fog ghosts. Malone confronts Blake with the cross. Blake grabs the cross, which causes it to glow. Malone lets go of the cross at the last second as Blake and his crew disappear. The four are relieved that the killings are over and Solley, Nick, Fadel, Kathy, and Andy leave. Stevie, having survived the attack from the pair of fog ghosts at the nick of time, broadcasts assuringly to Antonio Bay residents; shaken, wounded and traumatized. Malone, however, discovers just as he is ready to go back to his office that the fog is back. He turns to see Blake ready to kill him, now realizing that only five people died, instead of the six Blake said he was going to kill. Blake decapitates Malone as the screen goes black, implying that the ghosts' revenge was complete. Quotes Gallery Images fog-comparison.png|1980 version (left) & 2005 remake (right) Trivia *Surprisingly, despite that they are ghosts, they look like zombies *The reasons for Blake's revenge is somewat similar in both versions of the film *Blake is the only ghost whos eyes glow. *They are surprisingly stronger than they where when they were alive *Blake is only fully shown in the 2005 remake version, possibly due to the advancement of technology and bigger budget. **Though the face of one of the crew members in the 1980 version is briefly seen revealing a rotten, worm infested look. *Blake's eyes never glow on the DVD covers of the film. *Blake is similar to Freddy Krueger due to the fact they take their revenge on a later generation of the familes responsible for their deaths. *Blake is the only ghost to speak. Albeit through a tape recorder. *With the exception of Elizabeth Solley, Stevie and Andy Wayne, the ghosts only go after naturalized citizens of Antonio Bay, who may be descended from the 6 conspirators. **The novelization of the original film confirms that all the victims of the Fog were descendants of the consipirators. Category:Noncorporeal Category:Horror Villains Category:Paranormal Category:Vengeful Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Revived Category:Zombies Category:Tragic Category:Successful Category:Undead Category:Hostile Species Category:Nemesis Category:Karma Houdini